APRIL FOOLS!
by hellious-rebellious
Summary: an april fools joke makes Kaiba think he's going insane XD plz read it! can be taken as yaoi or not, u decide..... but dont let that affect your desire to read it if u dont like yaoi! its still good. i beg of all of you, r


**This is just something i wrote for a class assignment with the names changed around**

**Aren't i clever?**

* * *

Seto got up bright and early with the usual frown on his face. He hated sunny spring days. He just couldn't wait to get in his navy blue Mustang, drive to work, and absorb himself in his company's work. Seto frowned again, for he remembered that it was Saturday and his little brother Mokuba was pressuring Seto to go to Ryou's house and to take him to the park.

"C'mon, it's beautiful outside! You promised you would!" Mokuba cried. Then his eyes began to water.

"All right, fine. I'll go to Ryou's house," he replied as he saw his little brother's face light up with joy, "but only for a little while. Remember, I need to work."

Seto grumbled to himself as he and Mokuba walked down the sidewalk and then gave a sly smirk. He spotted his worst enemy, Joey. Joey wasn't too bright, so he was easy pickings.

"Yo, mutt."

"I thought I told you not to call me a mutt!" Joey spat, his anger boiling inside.

"As if I'd listen to a mutt like you." Seto retorted in a steely voice, his eyes piercing through Joey soul.

Seto loved teasing Joey. It was his favorite pastime. But it really made him angry when Joey said things like, "Just because you're rich doesn't make you better!" which was what Joey said when Seto carelessly waltzed away from the area. Seto then dropped Mokuba off at the park, and headed to Ryou's house.

He finally reached Ryou's house. Seto stared at his watch and fumed. He was thirty minutes late! Being late made him angry because it was all Joey's fault.

Ryou was anticipating Seto knock on the door so he let Seto in. "Hello!" he spoke in a lively manner.

"Hey." Seto grumbled.

Seto perked his head up when he heard a familiar growl followed by a _woof_. He spun on his heels towards the kitchen and gasped. Joey was on all fours wearing a dog collar! He pounced on Seto, panting like a big dog.

"Rover! That's not very polite! Down!" Ryou sprayed his "dog" with a spray bottle and he went into the kitchen whining in disappointment.

"Uhhhhhh… What's Joey doing wearing a dog collar?" Seto asked.

"What are you talking about? That's my new dog Rover. Are you feeling okay?" Ryou inquired, feeling his friend's forehead. "Rover! Dinner time!" he called out.

Seto couldn't believe his eyes. A dog, a normal golden retriever puppy, trotted into the room wagging his tail. "What the heck is that?

"That's my dog. I just introduced you to Rover. He seems to like you, but you should come back another time. I think you may be sick. Go on home." Ryou told his friend as he shoved him out the door.

Seto panicked. He ran around in circles thinking he'd lost his mind, which was completely impossible. He was the owner of the fastest growing company in the country! He can't go insane now! Then something hit him like a metal baseball bat. He could get his friend Yugi to confirm the fact that Ryou is just messing with him! He ran to the card shop, the store Yugi's grandpa owned.

"Yugi!" Seto screamed. Good thing no customers were there, otherwise he would have scared them away.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"No time. Gotta see this! Something is definitely wrong!"

"Well, I can see that! What's wrong?"

"COME ON!" Derek yelled as he grabbed Josh's wrist.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Yugi exclaimed as Seto dragged Yugi all the way to Ryou's house.

Thirty minutes and a sore wrist later, the two walked in.

"Oh, you're back. And you brought Yugi with you. Great! I made some popcorn for a movie I was watching. Do you-" Ryou began to babble.

"Quit playing, Ryou! I know that's Joey and not a dog! How dumb do you think I am?" Seto pointed out.

"What is wrong with you! This is Rover! See, Ro-ver!" Ryou explained to Seto for the umpteenth time. That's when "Rover" came out of the kitchen.

"Oh! You got a puppy! It's adorable! And his name is Rover? He's so cute!" Yugi squealed as he turned to Ryou's "dog". "Who's a good boy? You are, yes you are…"

Seto paled. Was he the only one who saw Joey in this façade? Maybe he _was_ going insane. Then he snapped. For the first time in years, Seto had officially lost his cool.

"What's wrong with _me_? No. It's _you_ with the problem! This is ludicrous! That's not a dog! Why aren't you listening to me! Augh! This is insane, no other definition for it!" he roared. Then, he collapsed on the couch, panting and muttering things to himself and holding a few strands of his hair in his hand.

Seto's ear came into tune when he heard the sound of laughing. It was Ryou and Yugi… and the "dog"! At least Seto thought it was a dog, or was it Joey? He sat up and asked "What's so funny? And why is Rover laughing at me?"

Joey stood up and took off the dog collar. "Dude! I can't believe you fell for it! This is classic. Maybe you'll stop calling me a mutt. Oh yeah, who had the camera?"

"I did!" said Ryou, who snapped another picture at the very confused Seto. "Seto, look at the calendar. What day is it?"

"April 1st?" Seto said, unsure about his answer.

"That's riiiiiiiiiight, April 1st. And what holiday would that be?" Yugi spoke softly, so he wouldn't confuse his already confused friend even further.

"Uhhhhhhh…"

Everyone pulled out streamers and poppers and yelled out "April Fools!" to Seto.

And with this, Seto collapsed on the couch once again, this time joining with the laughter, breathing a sigh of relief.

**

* * *

WOW! my first one-shot! COOLIES!**


End file.
